The Eternal Web Chapter 1: Reincarnation
by Splendid Phantasmagoria
Summary: The ever-steely Claude Faustus has developed a new found 'hunger' for the most tainted of specimens, a certain blonde with a knack for trouble. Alois continues to crave the attention and affection of all, but what will happen when he comes face to face with his murderer and falls in love all over again?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__**Warning:**__ This fanfiction is __**male on male**__ between __Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy__. If you don't like it, then don't feel pressured to continue any further. Also, this story will become mature in later chapters, so if it makes you uncomfortable, please keep in mind that I have given a warning._

_And with that, enjoy this fic~._

How long had it been since Claude had last seen that childishly round face, those bouncing wheat-y locks, that thin figure that had been bent over and broken so many time that it was a miracle it hadn't snapped in half? How long had he been asleep? How long had he awaited the command of his 'Highness'?

Too long.

Demon eyes snapped open, glowing their rage in various shades of magenta. Slitted pupils took only a second to gather his surroundings before the memories came rushing back. He and Sebastian had dueled over the two souls that were trapped in a single body and the crow had won, effectively pinning Claude with the demon blade that, if he had been stabbed in the heart with, would have surely killed him. Unfortunately it seemed that Sebastian had been too impatient with his victory and missed the spider's heart by merely a few centimeters. Such small sloppiness had yielded a big result. Claude was alive because of this miniscule mistake, but the wound had taken its sweet time to heal. After all, the Lævateinn was used as a means to end a demon, not put them in an extended slumber as it had Claude.

The spider stood from his resting place at the bottom of the ocean, seething in rage while his demonic essence cause the water to bubble and steam.

* * *

Alois had lived a spoiled life, not only in wealth, but in his behavior as well. His father had little interest in the boy unless it was scolding him for not acting like a proper heir of the Trancy estate, and his mother spent her time dreaming of a life she would never have, for her marriage into the Trancy family was not one of her own will. She hated all of them, though Alois' father especially, but she would obey him without a second thought.

Raised in such a family, the boy usually did whatever he could to get attention, even if it was only harsh words and a back-handing, it was better than his parents acting as if he didn't exist. The servants on the other hand were left to tend to him and school him every day and Alois did all he could to make their lives and jobs miserable. Of course, he'd never expected them to complain to his father about his behavior, after all they were only servants, his father wouldn't take their words seriously.

At least that was what he'd thought until he received a letter from a prestigious all-boys academy known as 'Harold Institute':

_Dear Alois,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Harold Institute and would like to extend our gratitude to you for choosing our acclaimed school._

_As you may know, Harold Institute features an on-campus dormitory where all of our students will take residence. Students are paired together in each room with another of a higher grade to encourage studying and other good habits from upperclassmen. Each dorm room contains a master bedroom with two separate beds, a small adjoining study space, one bathroom, and two small closets. There are no kitchen facilities in the dorms, as food is provided in the dining hall._

_While we give great freedom to our students, a dress code is enforced. All classes must wear a white, collared, button-up dress shirt and a black tie. As each class has different colors, the following is a list of what colors are permitted._

**First Years:**

_Maroon overcoat_

_Maroon slacks/shorts_

_Brown dress shoes_

_Black socks_

**Second Years:**

_Purple overcoat_

_Purple slacks/shorts_

_Black dress shoes_

_Green socks_

**Third Years:**

_Green overcoat_

_Green slacks/shorts_

_Brown dress shoes_

_Black socks_

**Fourth Years:**

_Black overcoat_

_Black slacks/shorts_

_Black dress shoes_

_Black socks_

_** Various shades of each color are allowed within reason as well as non-distracting accessories. Violations in the dress code will be dealt with via detention and/or other punishments dealt accordingly._

_Students must have at least eight classes for a full day of school and are allowed to choose electives to fill their schedules. The classes _**Science**_,_**Math**_,_**History**_,_**English**_,_**Speech**_, and _**Social Skills**_ are __mandatory__ for First Years. All four core classes are __mandatory__ through a students third year. Fourth Years are allowed to take two out of four cores and fill their schedule accordingly with either electives or study periods. First Years are _**not**_ allowed to take study periods unless given special permission by an instructor or a an upperclassman Class Representative._

_Electives include:_

_Art_

_Home-making_

_Culinary_

_P.E._

_Astrology_

_Religious Studies_

_Anatomy_

_Psychology_

_Biology_

_And many more._

_Our facilities are the best in the country and are funded by none other than__**-**_

Alois stopped reading there, his face an expression mixed between fury and indignation. Like hell he would go along with such a scheme like some pet to be shipped off for training. Enraged, the boy tore the paper in half several times until he could tear it no more before tossed the shower of pieces at his father's face.

Up until now, Alois had never truly feared his father, but once he saw icy glare of _hate_ given by the man, he knew that he'd just crossed the line. His mother, who hated Alois the most in their family, would not stick up for him, the maids had probably brought the idea up to his father, there was no one who wanted him here in this house. For the first time, Alois felt truly and utterly alone. Tears welled in his dingy blue eyes and the spite that usually filled them was replaced with disbelief.

"You wouldn't send me away, would you Father? I-I'll behave! I-," Alois was cut off as a hand swiftly smacked his left cheek. Slowly, the blonde looked to his father in shock, the tears now gone.

The man before him was no longer his father, but the head of the Trancy family. Only cold distance could be seen in his dark brown eyes as he looked down at the boy that shared his blood. "You will do as I say Alois, or by God, I'll take you to the bin! I'm sure they can make a decent child of you there, you spoiled brat," he spat apathetically, though suddenly raised a brow in confusion at the slightly bent over figure.

Alois suddenly stood upright, cackling madly before glaring up at the other, "What 'God' do you speak of, Father? There is no 'God'! If there was, he'd have given me a real father with the balls to raise his own son! And maybe even a mother who didn't hate the both of us with a vehement passion! I'll fight you for the rest of my life, even if it kills me," he grinned cheekily. He enjoyed watching the older man become angry with him to the point where physical punishment wouldn't suffice his rising temper.

The man merely snapped his fingers, "You _will_ obey unless you'd like to be thrown out into the street. Until you learn to behave, you'll not set foot in this house, whether it takes four years of schooling at the Harold's Institute, or a trip to the mental ward!"

As Alois' father finished speaking, two male servants walked in and took hold of the boy by his arms. Immediately, the blonde thrashed about wildly, kicking and screaming for all he was worth as the duo carried him out of the house and to a car waiting in front of the manor. A maid padded after them, carrying a large suitcase which she placed in the trunk with what appeared to be a giddy smirk. Before he could shout the curses that came to mind at her reaction to this, the boy was roughly thrust into the car and the door slammed shut in his face.

He quickly set to tugging at door handle, only to find the door had been child-locked and could only be opened from the outside. Alois beat his fists on the window and glared at his father who stood in the doorway coldly.

The boy screamed a few choice words at the man, though knew he couldn't hear as the car quickly sped off.

Now out of breath and tired from his tantrum, Alois slumped against the leather seat and closed his eyes. It had always been his dream to leave that house, but not at the wish of that old man, he'd wanted to wait until his father would pass down the Trancy estate to him so he could squander their wealth wastefully, efficiently letting the elder down in every way possible. Of course, he would have saved enough to get away from what would have been left of his 'family', but now his plans would have to change.

Alois lazily laid out across the seats and allowed himself to fall asleep. There was no sense in fighting a pointless battle, and he would need to rest if he wanted to cause hell at this 'Harold's Institute'.

His vision was cloudy and senses were dazed as Alois crawled across the leaf covered ground. One hand held tight to his side as warm crimson spilled from between his shaking fingers and drenched a trail across the ground. Tears of pain and suffering rolled down his cheeks, ones still slightly rounded with their youth.

Someone... There was someone he wanted there, someone he wanted to find him.

His body beginning to fail him, Alois managed to slump himself against the base of an old tree, ignoring the hungry snarls of an approaching dog. It was fine now, he was about to die anyways and there wasn't a soul who would miss him either. The dog could have his flesh and that someone would come to devour his soul.

The boy closed his eyes, his hope gone, his trust fading, his life slipping away, and he could care less. His only thoughts were those of a man with piercing gold eyes, jet black hair, and a face so devilishly handsome it hurt.

Suddenly, a loud crack brought the teen to and he opened his eyes once more, spotting a silhouetted figure with a bleeding dog carcass dangling from his hand as if it were nothing more than a sheet. Tears welled in Alois' eyes, this time tears of joy, relief, and utter adoration. Yes, this was the one he wanted. This man, Alois loved him and desired to always be beside him. _This_ was his wish.

"What are you attempting to do, Master? You haven't obtained Ciel Phantomhive yet."

The man threw away the dog as if swatting away a fly, his golden eyes staring down at the blonde stoically, as they always did.

"Y...You're all I have," Alois sputtered, somehow finding the strength to push forward and crawl towards the man, tears continuing to streak down his face. His heart throbbed at just the thought of this man coming to his aid.

"Don't be ridiculous, Master," the male responded with the slightest hint of a smirk.

Alois' head sank to look down at the ground, his hands fisting around a few leaves in the process as he vigorously shook his head, "Shut your trap...Shut your trap! You're the only one in my world now!" Alois moved closer, wrapping his arms about the man's leg like a spoiled child might do to their mother. "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel! Don't leave my side! Never, Cl-! You're..._You_ are my Highness," he cried hysterically, looking into the male's eyes with desperation. He wanted this man's love, desired it, craved it. Alois wanted to be the only thing on his mind, no matter what.

The male slowly kneeled before Alois and cupped his face in a gentle manner, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. How cruel the action felt, how cold his eyes were, but the boy loved it regardless. He wanted love, not like that old man he'd been taken by, but the kind he'd never had before, something genuine.

Nausea boiled in Alois' stomach as he watched the scene play out. Something wasn't right, his chest ached as if this could only end in a horrible manner, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the man brought their faces closer and gave the gentlest of smiles.

"What a thing to say to a mere butler," the man whispered sweetly, though his eyes showed nothing of the sort.

Suddenly, Alois was thrust into a sickening blackness.

Alois' eyes snapped opened and pale hands grasped frantically at his throat and chest as he fought for air. He heaved and sputtered for some time before he finally opened his throat and took in a desperate breath. The boy greedily sucked in oxygen for several minutes, his brain scrambling over the dream and what it could possibly mean. His chest throbbed as he recalled those cruel eyes, ones that were an elegant gold and captured every movement the 'Alois' in his dream had made.

The nausea returned with a vengeance and Alois quickly rolled over to the edge of the seat to dry heave in the floorboard. He hadn't eaten that day, as he often didn't eat until late in the afternoon when the maids would be resting, or at least trying to. His body's attempt to empty his stomach failed and only caused him pain now as his muscles shook with the effort it had taken to heave on an empty belly. Alois huffed tiredly, his eyes distant as he tried to recall what the boy in his dream had called the man.

His only clue was two letters, 'Cl'.

Again the muscles around his stomach tightened and Alois dispersed the thought, no longer willing to go through the pain of dry heaving just for the sake of a dream. That was all it had been, and the boy would leave it at that.

Alois wiped his mouth and eyes as he sat up and chanced a peek out of the car window. His blue gaze met what looked to be two tall buildings standing parallel to one another with a slightly shorter building standing at the back center of them. All three buildings were a clean, off-white shade muddled with the blue tint of windows reflecting the sun's glare.

The place was bland, and Alois hated it.

A gate surrounded both the school and the yard both in front and behind it, leaving the campus to be quite a stretch; the gate was quite high as well. Escaping was going to be a challenge.

The car silently pulled to the front gate where both an older man with greying hair, and a boy that looked to be around his own age, if not a year or two older, stood, prim and proper. Alois would have to change that. He liked things to be messy, sloppy, dis configured, unpredictable, chaotic.

The boy politely opened Alois' door with a kind smile; Alois merely gave a snort under his breath and climbed out of the car to stand before the man.

"Welcome, Alois Trancy. We have been expecting you. You're father actually thought you might be arriving a bit later, but all is well," the man spoke softly with a friendly smile. Alois narrowed his eyes, taking a second to compose his thoughts before he smirked, though it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. "Yes, my dear father sent me a while before it was time to go, I hope you can forgive him. It was my mother, you see, she couldn't bear to see me go, so he arranged for me to be sent early. He thought it might be easier on her poor heart," he lied with alligator tears brimming at his eyes and a sad smile on his lips.

The man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a sympathetic look to him, "It must have been a long trip for you, my boy. Come, I shall let Gregory lead you to your room and you can rest for the night. Tomorrow he will show you around the campus and let you familiarize yourself with the school grounds."

Alois nodded softly in thanks and followed after the boy who'd held open the car door for him, Gregory. A dastardly smirk spread across his lips.

This was going to be fun.

_**A/N:**__ Yes yes, the first chapter is slow and not very eventful and lacking a certain black-clad spider for the most part, but all shall be revealed... Eventually. I'm also fully away that the Lævateinn is the ultimate end to a demon, but hey, what if Claude actually did survive? -shudders in delight with other fangirls- Anywho, I hope all who read this enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. _

_Phantas, out~!_


	2. Apologies

I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause, but due to the graphic content of _The Eternal Web_, I have decided to move this story to another site. This fanfic will now be continued on **AO3**(Archive of Our Own). I will still continue to use **FF.N** for any requests and my slightly less mature works. Again, I'm sorry for any trouble this causes, and thank you for the reviews and followers to this fic. I will have chapter two posted to **AO3** shortly.


End file.
